1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compositions of matter comprised of a water soluble biogum, to process for the formulation thereof, and to the utilization of such compositions in the preparation of various hydrosols therefrom. More especially, this invention relates to compositions of matter adapted for enhanced, complete and effective dissolution in an aqueous medium, comprised of a biogum of a class of heteropolysaccharides of microbial origin, and more particularly comprised of a Xanthan gum.
By "biogum" or "heteropolysaccharide of microbial origin", there is intended an exocellular linear polymer of high molecular weight, in excess of one million, obtained by the fermentation of a carbohydrate by the action of bacteria of the genus Xanthomonas or Arthrobacter, or of fungi of the genus Sclerotium.
And "Xanthan gum" is intended to connote a polysaccharide produced by the fermentation of a carbohydrate with bacteria of the genus Xanthomonas.
Xanthan gum is a heteropolysaccharide having a molecular weight in excess of 10.sup.6. It contains D-glucose, D-mannose and D-glucuronate in the molar ratios of 2.8/2.0/2.0. It is partially acetylated with approximately 4.7% of acetyl radicals. It additionally contains approximately 3% of pyruvate radicals attached to a single lateral chain of the D-glucopyranosyl matrix as a ketal.
Finally, the term "sol" is intended to connote a colloidal solution of the biogum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain of the biogums, by virtue of their viscosity and rheology, are useful as thickening agents for aqueous systems in numerous fields of application. Thus, Xanthan gum, for example, has to date been employed in fields as varied as construction, paints, textiles, cosmetics, petroleum exploitation, paper, the food industry, water treatment, phytosanitation, etc.
For many applications, it is necessary to convert the biogum to the form of an aqueous solution thereof. However, it is a disadvantage of most of the water soluble gums that they are quite difficult to solubilize. In attempting the very rapid hydration thereof, the particles or grains in contact with water are surrounded with a thin gelatinized film and they agglomerate. These agglomerates or floccules, surrounded by partially swollen polymers on the surface thereof, disintegrate and dissolve only with difficulty.
It has been proposed to improve the dispersibility and solubility of Xanthan gum by chemical reaction with glyoxal (French Patent No. 2,371,462).
This prior art process, however, requires a special treatment of the gum. Thus, serious need exists in this art for improved means to facilitate the dissolution of the otherwise difficultly dissolved/dispersed biogums.